My Regretful Sin
by firewindgurl
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata, plagued by the death of her dead fiancé can no longer love another. And most of all cannot accept the love of her fiance’s killer. [Sasuhina]
1. Prologue

Title: My Regretful Sin

Genre: Romance-Drama

Story: Hinata Hyuuga, plagued by the death of her dead fiancé can no longer love another. To have given all her heart and to lose the one she loved, she can no longer find the happiness she always wanted. And most of all cannot accept the love of her fiance's killer. Sasuhina

Author's Notes: Hey readers! HERE IS ANOTHER STORY! i know you guys are probably hitting me right now mentally or something for not updating my other stories, but when you have an idea, YOU HAVE AN IDEA!!! haha. so yea. i hope you guys **_enjoy_** this new story. **_PLZ READ AND REVIEW_**!

Prologue:

_**I write to you my sins, so that you may know I'm not perfect as you believe me to be.** _

Hinata closed her eyes as she felt his rough and calloused fingers touch her cheeks. She shivered to herself as the touch of his fingers cupped her chin. The minister that had agreed to marry Neji and Hinata stood in front of them, a small gentle smile on his face.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." He than walked away slowly leaving the two lovebirds together alone in the church.

"_N-Neji-niisan!" exclaimed a five year old Hinata as she ran after her cousin endlessly in her brown worn out sandals. Short ebony strands of hair stuck to the anxious girl as she tried her best to catch up to her six year old cousin. Her small hand reaching out towards him but never reaching him as he continued to run faster away from her. Before Hinata could feel her legs give way, Neji turned around and grabbed her hand. _

_Hinata smiled as she looked up, a small blush on her cheeks as she stared up at her cousin with eager eyes and breathing heavily. "Neji-niisan." _

_Neji smiled down at his little cousin and patted her head. Sweat dripped down his face, the two had been playing tag all day and he knew that Hinata was getting tired. His small hands reached down to wipe the sweat on her face with his red handkerchief in his pocket. "Hold still Hinata-sama." _

_Hinata only blushed more and nodded but remained silent. _

_Her cousin was always so very kind and he watched her so intently from when they were young. She would remember his touch forever._

Hinata stiffened as the lips that captured hers took her mouth possessively and passionately. Hinata, never good with kisses, only responded little as Neji let go of her slowly the arm that had been around her neck. Hinata had finally the guts to open her eyes as she stared right into the same white pearl orbs as her own.

"I love you," he said as he still held onto her face lovingly. His long ebony hair being tied back and a smile formed on his lips.

Hinata couldn't help but let out tears as her innocent orbs stared into Neji. She smiled as he kissed her forehead and she closed her eyes to let him do so. Hinata couldn't help but naturally get embarrassed when Neji would kiss her, whether it was the lips or not.

No one was there in the church, not even their parents. Perhaps that was fate for them to get married without the consent of their parents. But they loved each other and eloping was the only resolve to be together.

"Don't cry please, Hinata," said Neji, his smile now turning slightly sad. "As long as you continue to believe in us, than you will overcome this for sure." His tall form engulfed her as he embraced Hinata wholeheartedly. His eyes staring down at her long ebony hair that was now down to the middle of her back. Hinata was dressed in a simple white dress that went down to her ankles with thin straps: something that Hinata had chosen on her own.

Hinata nodded, the ebony bangs on her forehead making her like an innocent angel now, as her slender arms held onto Neji tighter. "I-I'm so scared, Neji."

"Don't be. I'm always here with you," said Neji, his voice nearing the edge of a shudder as he held onto his cousin tighter. His head pressed deeper to the crook of her neck, kissing Hinata's sensitive spot and taking in her scent. "Remember that okay?"

Hinata nodded, as she held onto tighter to his back. "Okay."

The slam of the church doors alerted Hinata as she turned her head. Her white orbs caught hold of a tall man about as tall as Neji staring back at her behind sunglasses and a dark suit. His black spiky hair and pale skin made him stand out as he pulled the gun out from his pocket.

Hinata screamed as she felt Neji's strong arm react quickly by shielding over her body as he turned her around. Hinata watched as blood came out of Neji's mouth as his eyes stared lifelessly at Hinata in the face. Neji chocked out blood onto Hinata's upper form as he finally felt limp and heavy on Hinata.

"N-Neji…?" cried Hinata as the body fell over her. The blood had spurted through Neji and was now coloring her white dress into crimson red. Hinata leaned back slowly to the ground. Her left hand touched Neji's face as Hinata's breath began to increase as she started to shake abnormally as well. His eyes were still open and looked shock. More tears poured out as Hinata stared at Neji through watery glass eyes. "Wake up…wake…up." The gold band on her ring shined brightly as the sunlight from the doorway poured on Hinata and Neji's dead body. "I…d-demand that you wake up for me."

Hinata held Neji's upper body to her chest as she tried to revive him through her embrace with choked sobs and cries. "Wake up, please! I'm begging you!" Hinata looked up as she faced the man standing across from her. She didn't know why but just staring at the stranger was now sending chills to her body. "Why? Why did you kill him?" She asked him agonizingly. Her heart was now filled with so much despair and suffering right now that it seemed it would burst. How could something that was so right a few minutes ago be changed so drastically? Hinata turned towards Neji again as she slowly closed his eyelids. She continued in muffled sounds as the dark figure approached her slowly.

"He was meant to die, Hyuuga."

And with that Hinata quickly looked up, only to meet the strange man up close now. Hinata gasped as she felt the blow to her shoulder and the harsh ringing sound of a gunshot in her eardrums. And with that, she felt back onto the altar of the stairs. Her white eyes staring at Neji for one last time as now they were apart from each other. The dried blood from Neji's closed mouth, the paleness of his skin, and the long locks of ebony hair now stuck to his face.

Hinata lay on the red carpet across from him, her eyes tiredly trying to keep awake. The slow steps of retreating footsteps echoed in her ear as she continued to stare at Neji. A tear rolled down from her eye and the fast pace of her heart reached its climax as it crushed into bits of pieces.

_Goodbye, my love. _

And it all went black.

Author's Notes: Please tell me what you thought of it. i hope you guys enjoyed it. i noe the plot might seem cliche but i'm hoping to weave it in with some ideas i have. but please review because regardless if you like it or not, ur thoughts are very much appreciated. Love you guys!


	2. Reality

**AN: Hey guys. Thank u so much for the reviews! Fifteen, hooray! Haha. I hope u guys enjoy the next chappie. _PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!_**

Chapter 1: Reality

_**This is how it feels like, when life doesn't seem like it's worth living for anymore. **_

_The honking of cars and taxis reverberated throughout Tokyo streets in the late evening. The sidewalk crowded with people of all walks of life as they made their way to their destinations. The bright lights of Tokyo buildings shined the area with advertisements posted nearly everywhere. The essence of industry plagued the streets as people in business suits, shops, stands, and salesmen stood outside to welcome people even at this time in the late evening. _

_"Hinata-sama, I will not let you do this to yourself," said seventeen year old Neji as he grabbed the sixteen year old girl's arm. He was dressed in a dark tuxedo and his long ebony hair was tied back in a low ponytail. His white pearl eyes were serious, filled with anger and regret. Through the crowds of people, he held onto his cousin tightly by the wrist. _

_"N-Neji-niisan, please l-let go of me," said Hinata, wincing in pain as her cousin's hand on her wrist tightened each time they passed the blocks on the street. She was dressed in a blue dress with long sleeves and her shoulder-length hair was in small curls with a blue bow in the back. Her black dress shoes tapped the cement floor as she tried to hold back from her cousin's forceful manner. "This is a m-matter of d-duty that I must f-fulfill." Her face flushed in the contact with Neji. His touches always sent a chilled feeling down her spine. If only she could feel happy right now that he was holding onto her wrist so tightly. It was exactly the opposite. _

_"I will not let them do this to you," said Neji determinedly as they the hotel was becoming more farther for Hinata to look back and see clearly. "How could they let you marry him? He's a cold-hearted bastard who has been after your family's fortune all along." He looked around intently, trying to find a good place to hide. He would protect his cousin, even to the matter concerning what was past his duty to watch over her. _

_Hinata shook her head as she looked at the people staring at her and her cousin. This was not how she imagined her cousin would be. He was upset, but that didn't mean that he had to pull her away from her engagement party. Of course she was still young to be even engaged, but the law had already permitted girls to marry at the age of 16. Neji had always told her of his duty to protect her, but yet, why was he taking her away from a duty that Neji himself knew Hinata must fulfill for the family. "S-stop this, N-Neji-niisan. You can't stop what will happen to me." _

_Her heart and mind were two different things. As much as she wanted to love her cousin, she knew that it was wrong. And as much as she wanted to make her father proud, she did not want to marry the man that she was engaged to. _

_Life would have too much mercy on her for allowing her to do such things if Hinata chose to be with Neji. . _

_"Yes I can." _

_Hinata's eyes widened as Neji pulled her away from the crowd. Her feet were almost being dragged along as they reached a dark alley. Hinata gasped shockingly as she felt his strong arms go around her body. She felt her body move up closer to Neji as he held her tightly in his arms, his head leaning to the side on her shoulder. _

_What was he doing? Hinata began to quickly panic as she brought up her arms to his chest, to push him away. This is wrong, very wrong. No, this is more than wrong, it's a sin. "N-Nii-san" _

_"Don't call me that!" said Neji harshly, his white eyes painfully looking in the dark. "I never thought how painful it would feel to hear you call me that, Hinata." _

_Why were the formalities changed? Hinata's white eyes tried to see passed the darkness as her heart started to beat faster than ever before. Her hands still on Neji's chest were now pushing faster than ever to have him removed from her. "N-Nii-san, please stop this instantly." _

_"I said for you not to call me that," said Neji harshly once again. The ache in his heart began to build up as he tried to let it go. She was so perfect in every way. Her heart was so pure, fragile, and weak but that was what made her so precious, so precious that he so selfishly wanted to take her away from everyone. _

_Hinata shuddered once again, not understanding why he was so angry at her for saying 'nii-san.' She had always called him that ever since they were young. It was her way of letting him know that he was a close person to her heart. 'As much that I want to call you out differently, it's not right,' thought Hinata, reflecting on what Neji just said. Even though Hinata knew what was truly in her heart, she would keep it in to keep away trouble. This was her fate to keep this love safe and secure. To keep it valued forever or else if word got out, her love would be scorned and bruised. _

_Hinata would continue with her duties, no matter at what cost. _

_"N-nii-san, please-" _

_Hinata's eyes widened. 'No…no…this isn't…happening.' Her body stood still as the contact of Neji's lips on her own sent Hinata quiet. Her hands on his chest immediately stopped pushing and were now still. Hinata's heart only beat faster as Neji's hand slowly engulfed her own and brought her left hand to his left side of his chest. Hinata shivered. Even though it was completely darkness that was preventing them from seeing each other, she could feel his breath hotly on her cheek. _

_"This…" Neji started gently, his mouth only now next to Hinata's," heart is hurting because of you, Hinata. This heart is breaking because of you, Hinata. This heart is beginning to desire because of you Hinata." _

_'I…can't take this,' said Hinata nervously as she turned her head quickly. 'His words…are too much.' How was she supposed to answer? No, she would not answer. Hinata closed her eyes tightly, hoping that this was all just a bad dream. She would rather be anywhere in the world than here. But worst of all was that her heart was still so beating so quickly. Hinata only shuddered more as in the process that which she had turned, Neji's lips brushed passed her cheek. "S-stop, I o-order you to stop." He was her protector, her own personal bodyguard, and yet here he was defying orders. _

_Neji's affections was a sin. _

_Tears were now forming in Hinata's eyelids and Hinata made sure those tears stayed shut within her eyes. After all these years, why was this happening now? "Why…W-why couldn't you have kept this silent? This is so w-wrong." _

_"Because I don't want you to give me back what you have taken from me," said Neji, his voice filled with hurt at her question and more ache in his heart. His eyes were trained on her dark face, wanting to calm her fears, but he knew that he himself was the cause of it. "And I don't think I can hold it in any longer if you don't give me your answer." His white orbs tried to look at Hinata, and even through the dark, he knew that she was holding in her tears. He knew that his words were hurting right now, forcing her to choose. But he would never know how Hinata felt about him if he didn't ask her now. _

_Hinata opened her eyes slowly and in the process, a tear from each eye rolled down from her cheek. How was she supposed to answer him? _

Hinata slowly opened her eyes, suddenly waking up from her dream. A small exhalation of breath came from her as her hand slowly reached up to her cheek to touch the tears that had come in her sleep. Next to her bed stood the heart monitor and an IV tube was stuck to her right wrist. She was lying down on a bed in the hospital room with white walls painted and a plant across the corner of the room. Some strands of ebony hair were over her eyes as she tilted head tried to adjust to the sunlight that was pouring out of the window behind her. Her pink lips were dried and chapped as she continued to stare straight out into the vastness of the room.

Her white eyes were glued to the shadow that loomed over by the window. Hinata closed her eyes slowly before opening them again. The shadow disappeared from the window. Confused, Hinata tried to turn herself, only to hesitate as her left shoulder ached. Hinata whimpered softly, slowly bringing her right arm to her left shoulder.

_Hinata gasped as she felt the blow to her shoulder and the harsh ringing sound of a gunshot in her eardrums. _

_My left shoulder hurts, _thought Hinata, her white eyes reliving the moment that she saw the strange man again, Neji's blank expression, and the words the killer said mercilessly.

"_He was meant to die, Hyuuga." _

All of it happened so fast and quickly that it took Hinata out of surprise. But now, Hinata could only stare up at the white ceiling, her right arm giving up the hold on her left shoulder for no reason. _I don't know why but I want to hold back these tears, _thought Hinata, as her eyes went glassy. Tears were now erupting from her eyes, but Hinata held it in. Why wasn't she crying out her tears and mourning in sorrow screaming out his name? She had a right to cry: Neji was gone forever. She would never be able to hold him, talk to him, and listen to his voice. As Hinata calmly continued to stare at the ceiling, her eyes held that smooth empty look covered in tears.

_**Knock! Knock!**_

Hinata calmly disregarded the opening of the door and the loud footsteps making its way towards her. As Hinata turned her head, a droplet of tear fell down her white pale cheeks by accident. She shifted her white orbs slowly to a woman dressed in a white coat with wavy ebony hair and red ruby eyes and had on red lipstick who had come to her bedside. Hinata never meant to cry so much in front of others. This would be the first time that someone else beside Neji would have seen her cry.

"Ohayou, Hyuuga-san, I am Yuuhi Kurenai, your doctor. How are you feeling?"

Hinata relished on her soft voice and calming presence. Her lips parted a bit to speak, however no words came out. As much as she wanted to just say, 'Fine, thank you,' no words continued to display her set of emotions.

_Am I really fine? _

"Hyuuga-san?" said Yuuhi, leaning in a bit more to hear the answer. The doctor's soft ebony curls falling down to almost touch Hinata's head. "Answer me, now please."

Hinata opened her mouth wider, trying to at least mouth out the words that she was feeling, but still no words came out. Hinata blinked her eyes, and as soon as that happened, more tears that had formed on her eyelids fell down softly from her cheeks. Hinata continued to stare at the doctor with her expression.

_Does it look like I'm fine? _

Doctor Yuuhi Kurenai's eyes widened slightly. _This girl has such a pained expression. _Her red eyes trailed down from the sad white pearl eyes to the tears that were rolling down her cheeks, and than to the recovered surgery on Hinata's left arm that she had to perform to remove the bullet. Of course there was an answer even though Miss Hinata could not say.

_She's feeling pain. _

"She's still shocked. Doctor."

Dr. Yuuhi Kurenai turned her attention to the young man that was leaning on a corner wall behind Hinata's bed. The young man had spiky black hair and onyx orbs and was dressed in a navy blue shirt with dark jeans. His pale skin added to his mysterious presence.

Dr. Yuuhi Kurenai gulped a bit as she continued to stare into the young man's cold eyes that seemed to eye her suspiciously. "E-excuse me?"

The young man spoke once again, his eyes never leaving the doctor's. "The gunshot to her wounds and probably the event that played in her mind that led to that wound is still present in her mind. She might not have a word to say because she's still shocked from the incident."

Hinata led her gaze away from the doctor as she looked away in slight embarrassment. A blush touched her cheeks as her eyes gazed at the opposite direction from the doctor. The footsteps of this young man were approaching closer but Hinata continued to stare at the ceiling opposite of where she would see people.

_Am I really too shocked to speak? Is that what this feeling is? Is this the pain in my heart right now that is much more than words can comprehend for? _Hinata closed her eyes once more, relieving more tears that seemed to build up more each time. _If so than allow me to stay this way forever. _Through closed eyelids, she didn't notice the shadow that now loomed over her upper portion, blocking the sunlight from her face.

"W-Who are you?" asked Dr. Yuuhi Kurenai, taking a close look at the young man. "I was told that no one was specifically to enter into this room." Her red eyes only narrowed further as the man now stared intently at her patient.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke," said the young man, his eyes coldly staring at Hinata's face and her closed eyelids.

Hinata's heart stopped as she felt the touch.

_Hinata closed her eyes as she felt his rough and calloused fingers touch her cheeks. She shivered to herself as the touch of his fingers cupped her chin._

Hinata opened her eyes wide as she looked directly into the onyx orbs, more tears dropping down her eyelids. His fingers had touched her cheeks and now cupped her chin gently. _Just like how Neji did when we were at the church. _Hinata opened her mouth again to speak, but no words could come out again. And unbeknownst to herself, more tears were coming out of her eyes falling more down her cheeks. Hinata raised her right arm slowly as her hand placed an arm on the man's hand gently that had a hold on her chin. Her white eyes continued to stare at his onyx orbs with surprise, enchanted by how those orbs seemed so still, calm, and unmoving. This man held strong eyes of a feeling that Hinata could not interpret. As Hinata continued to stare at this man with tears in her eyes, he eyed her back with a cold resilient stare.

_Why are their touches so similar? _

Sasuke slowly let go of his hold on the girl's chin. A splitting image of a young girl pierced his memory as soon as he felt Hinata's cheek. Those pale skin and eyes with long tresses of hair only reminded him of his own dead love from long ago. Haruko had been a sweet and happy girl who had filled the ache in his heart when he had started high school and than later she had become a victim with her dead form in his hands with her pool of blood all around him. Seeing the sad expression on the Hyuuga's face only brought sad memories for Uchiha Sasuke as he tried to retain that lost and tragic moment from his life. However, day and night, the visions of Haruko would plague his mind, haunting him.

_You killed Haruko; you killed this girl's lover; and now you killed this girl herself. _

Sasuke continued to stare into Hyuuga Hinata's eyes, hoping that just once, he could at least have a sweet memory of Haruko smiling. But yet through Hyuuga Hinata's eyes he saw only a reflection of himself staring back. Empty and Lost.

_The same sad mournful eyes, the same sad frown, and the same tears. It's all the same. _

Sasuke's eyes twitched a little as he realized that Hyuuga Hinata was reaching out to him again. Her weak pale hand rose slowly into the air with her nails shining with the light. His eyes continued to stare coldly at her, non-reactant to her tears. Her eyes looked so desperate, so innocent, and so pure.

Something that Sasuke himself knew would be too risky to touch again. He had been ordered to not touch the Hyuuga girl, but yet he had held onto her chin. He had been ordered to kill Hyuuga Neji and hurt Hyuuga Hinata as a punishment. Uchiha Sasuke had finished his duty and now he would leave this girl as he went to follow more orders.

"Tch," mumbled Sasuke and turned his back from the Hyuuga girl, walking regularly to the door. Dr. Yuuhi Kurenai glared as she heard Sasuke's rude comment of "Tch."_ I'm not going to be so nice to him if he starts to show more of that cocky attitude,_ she thought as her eyes burned at Uchiiha Sasuke's back. However the doctor continued to watch silently, knowing that it would be better to concentrate on her job than on a sleezy young kid.

_He's gone, _thought Hinata to herself, somehow sadly feeling her heart break as the young man had turned his back on her. She was so close to touching him again. Perhaps they will meet again. Hinata slowly retreated back her hand to her side. _I couldn't help but reach out to him. Maybe I'm too desperate to see Neji alive again. _As the door closed shut, another tear rolled down her eyes that were transfixed on the ceiling.

_Their touch is the same and yet they feel so different. _

A vision of a young Neji wiping the sweat off Hinata's face from when they played tag that day came back into Hinata's mind.

"_Hold still, Hinata-sama, or else I'll run away again."_

**AN: Hey readers! How was it? i hope you guys liked it! please review to tell me what u thought of it. anywayz, if there are any questions, i'll try and answer without letting out any "inside info" on the story. (scratch head) i hope this chappie was okay. i really hope it was. ::smiles:: THANK U FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AGAIN ON CHAPTER 1!!!**


	3. Price

Author's Notes: HIIIIII Readers!! It has been a long wait for the next installation of this story. I want to thank every reviewer that reviewed this story! I am grateful for your patience. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter! Please read and review! I appreciate your time in reading this very much!!

Chapter 2: Price

_**I feel my soul drifting farther into the bottomless sea. **_

It was so easy to say "I love you." It was just three words meshed together to form a line that would capture all the girls' hearts that Sabaku Gaara had ever encountered. Whether it was out of boredom, enjoyment, or tease, Gaara loved the way women swooned over him. He knew he had it all: money, looks, and power. He had inherited a fortune from his late grandparents who had passed away three years ago. His father had left when he was an infant and his mother had passed away in his birth. His two older siblings, Temari and Kankurou, were living off their portion of the fortune by creating their own companies and profiting millions of dollars each year.

However, Gaara was different. He prided himself on women and luxury.

"Gaara, when will I get to see you in bed?" asked a woman in a short black skirt with a red halter shirt. She smiled at him and gracefully pulled back her brown hair away in front of Gaara. She was quite a beauty and four years older than Gaara, the eighteen year old. She slowly ran a hand up his bare chest (Gaara had allowed the woman earlier to unbutton his blue shirt). The techno music from the club added fervor to their situation.

Gaara smiled, took the woman's hand in his own and kissed it gently, his clear cerulean eyes never leaving the woman's face. The woman smiled widend into a devilish grin.

Oh, how Gaara loved to play with their minds and hearts. He stood up and led her away.

* * *

Hinata cried in pain as the nurses and Dr. Yuuhi ran into her room. Hinata curled up her body, her right hand grabbing her left shoulder.

The pain…was unbearable.

For some reason, it was sending a burning painful sensation to Hinata's left arm and she couldn't take it. She pressed the emergency button and in three minutes the nurses and Dr. Yuuhi came in.

"Hinata! What's wrong?" exclaimed Dr. Yuuhi, her ruby eyes gazing worriedly at Hinata's expression.

Sweat rolled down Hinata's face as she fought to control herself from screaming. She closed her eyes tightly and felt herself ready to explode. This…hadn't happened in the three days that she had been staying in the hospital. But now, it was different.

"Yamamoto-san, get the morphine!" spoke Dr. Yuuhi. She gently touched Hinata's forehead, moving strangs of her bangs away from her sweaty forehead, and spoke softly to Hinata. "Hyuuga-san, I'm issuing some morphine to alleviate your pain. It's going to be okay."

Hinata nodded and winced as the pain was growing more and more. Curling her body tighter, Hinata wished it would all just go away.

"Here, doctor!" cried the nurse, entering the room and handing the morphine bottle to Dr. Yuuhi.

Taking out the pills, Dr. Yuuhi spoke calmly to Hinata once again," Hyuuga-san, take these morphine pills. Don't chew them and only swallow okay? We have water for you." Hinata nodded as her eyes opened partly to look up at her doctor. Dr. Yuuhi Kurenai nodded, the sweat was all over Hinata's face and small strands of her hair stuck to her face. "Okay, nurses, let's sit her up." They helped Hinata sit up on the bed. Taking the pills from Dr. Yuuhi's hand, Hinata's hand shook to reach for them. She slowly brought the pills to her mouth, swallowed the morphine pills and drank the cup of water to gulf the pills down.

Slowly, Hinata's shivering stopped and she felt her body grow weak.

"You will be fine now," spoke Dr. Yuuhi calmly and relief spread all over the doctor's body. She and the nurse helped Hinata lay back in bed and Hinata stared at the people around her who where now all smiling. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to press the button again."

Hinata made a small smile and nodded," Thank…you." Her voice was a soft whisper and Dr. Yuuhi's eyes widened.

"You finally spoke, dear," Dr. Yuuhi answered proudly. Smiling, she patted Hinata's head," Now, rest."

Hinata nodded and closed her eyes. Her heartbeat was back to its regular beating on the heart monitor and everyone was glad the situation had been settled.

"Doctor, she spoke after three days," replied Yamamoto Mitsuki, entering out the door.

Dr. Yuuhi Kurenai nodded and smiled as she closed the door," Yes, it's a good improvement for the young child."

* * *

"He's been active lately in the gym, hasn't he?" muttered Mitarashi Anko to her colleague, Akiyama Shizune; Shizune nodded inherently, both of their eyes glued to Sasuke. The two colleagues were gathered together with their other assassin colleagues in a corner of the gym as they watched Uchiha Sasuke pump his arms with the weights. Their "assassin buddies" were all women as they continued to marvel at Sasuke's good looks and muscles. Their faces were blushing with fanaticism as his muscles flexed at each movement of his arms.

"This is getting out of hand, ladies, leave Sasuke alone!" cried Karin. She walked into the gym dressed in black slacks and a purple tank top. Her hair was down and she pulled up her glasses above her nose. She crinkled it at the sight of the ladies, deploring their behavior. "Look, I appreciate, Sasuke as a handsome individual, but I don't gather in groups like you all and look like ravaging animals! Hmph!" Walking towards a line of treadmills, Karin got on one and began a light jog.

Anko rolled her eyes, flexing her hands into a fist," What a bitch."

Shizune nodded, eyeing Karin's back," I can't stand her sometimes."

The two assassins couldn't believe that a rookie assassin had such a cocky attitude. The group of female assassins soon dispersed and went back to their work-outs.

"Hey, don't take to heart what she said, Karin's just a newbie and we've all had that same trait before," spoke Haruno Sakura, coming behind the two colleagues. Ever since she's been a part of this assassin world, she and the many ladies of this area, had all made nasty comments to each other regarding any intimacy or affections toward Sasuke.

"Ai, Sakura, it's you!" exclaimed Anko, with a smile. "Were you with us "ravaging animals", too?"

Shizune laughed," Yes, were you?"

Sakura chuckled," No, I just got here, but I heard everything Karin said." Sakura placed her duffel bag on the ground near her two colleagues as she took off her white sweater. Revealing a pink tank top and blue shorts, Sakura began to tie her hair into a ponytail.

"You know, Karin has nothing to bad to say to you because you're probably the only one who doesn't act like a fanatic toward Sasuke," muttered Anko, sneering at Karin's back. She was stretching her legs and Shizune, too.

"And you're even Sasuke's partner," added Shizune with a nod. "Karin looks up to you for that, I bet."

Sakura chuckled," Maybe so, but she's probably glad that I don't act like I have a crush on Sasuke."

"Really?" exclaimed Anko in surprise. "So…you've gotten over him?"

Sakura shrugged," I don't know. It's just…lately…I've been seeing him like a partner and a friend." At the mention of the word "friend" Sakura made a crinkled expression. "Yea…friend…I guess."

Anko and Shizune laughed and nodded," Okay, go to your partner; he's giving you a weird look."

Sakura looked up and saw Sasuke already staring at her. Blushing a bit, Sakura ran over to him," Hey, Sasuke!"

Sasuke nodded," I was wondering if you wanted to spar...I feel that we're lacking a bit on our tactful abilities lately."

Sakura nodded thoughtfully," Okay, sure. Let's head on out and onto the mats, shall we?"

Sasuke nodded and as the two partners followed out the gym, the ladies in the room eyed them.

"If only they weren't assassins, they'd look like a couple."

Karin snorted at the comment and turned her head around to all the ladies before her," Look, Sakura and Sasuke are just _partners_, okay? Get that manifested into that small brain of yours!"

* * *

"You're such a pain, Gaara!" exclaimed Kankurou, scratching the back of his head. "Just when I thought I could trust you staying late out at night, you almost did _it_ with a lady that's four years older than you!" Kankurou was shocked when he came home and found his brother on a sofa with a woman on top of him.

Gaara sighed, running a hand over his red hair," Look, she was _hot_, okay?" He was still a hormonal teenage boy, wasn't that a good excuse enough? "Besides, _you _bring home women every once in a while."

Kankurou was outraged," That's because they're my girlfriends, you idiot! Unlike you, I stay committed in relationships, not try to sleep with every woman I meet." He shook his head," Look, you need to stop wasting your money on women and focus more on a career. Haven't you had a discussion with the Hyuugas yet? They've been expecting you to reply back to them about an engagement with their daughter, Hanabi. She's still five years younger, but if you make that deal, you'll be able to run one of the leading companies in Japan."

Kankurou knew his younger brother was a genius. He was already taking high-level college courses and exceeding expectations set by Temari (the tough one). Somehow, Gaara was just too prone to having fun in his excessive free time instead of tending to responsibilities.

"I know, I know," spoke Gaara, his cool and collective voice displaying a hint of exasperation," I've already given them a call and I'm going to have dinner with them next week." He looked away as if agitated and Kankurou noticed it immediately.

"You're agitated, aren't you?" questioned Kankurou curiously, his eyes staring interestingly at his younger brother. "I wouldn't expect the heartless playboy, Gaara, to be agitated at the mention of the Hyuugas." The Hyuugas had been a huge ally to the Sabakus. They were the ones who helped bring Kankurou and Temari into recognized status of the business worlds. They owed a huge debt to the Hyuugas for their grateful deeds. A huge grin ran over Kankurou's face.

Gaara rolled his tongue in his mouth to one side," If I knew I was going to get engaged to a kid just for yours and Temari's sake, I would never have taken the fortune granted to me."

Kankurou laughed out loud heartily. Gaara's agitation was growing ever more slightly. "Gaara, my brother, you astound me. This only makes me realize how weak you are towards relationships. I say, this is a good lesson for you. Look, she won't be a kid after five or seven years. So for now, you can still be yourself…just…don't act like an idiot and sleep with any other woman." Kankurou was serious at the end and he hoped Gaara would understand that point.

Marriage was like a business for the rich, and to maintain that high nobility, these marriages were necessary to preserve the standing of the high class.

Gaara couldn't help but smirk at the last comment," So…let's say if I miraculously fall in love with another woman, I still can't get out of the situation?"

Kankurou gave a smile," Let's just say, falling in love with another woman is out of the question."

* * *

"How is she, doctor?" asked the young thirteen year old, Hanabi. She looked at Dr. Yuuhi with worried eyes, both persons standing outside of Hinata's room.

Dr. Yuuhi gave a smile," Don't worry, she's fine. You can go in and visit her. Your father allowed only family members to enter."

Hanabi nodded graciously," Thank you, doctor, for taking care of her. I don't know what else I would do if she were dead."

Dr. Yuuhi cringed a bit at the blunt comment, but nodded anyways. "You're welcome, Hyuuga-san." She opened the door and Hanabi went inside.

"Onee-san!" exclaimed Hanabi with relief at seeing her sister sit up on the hospital bed. She ran over to her elder sister and hugged Hinata tightly.

Hinata gave a small smile to her little sister," Hanabi…" Her voice was getting better and she had able to communicate to others for the past four days. The pain on her shoulder was less now and healing. As she embraced Hanabi, Hinata took in the scent of her sister's strawberry scent. "Mmm...I've missed you."

Hanabi smiled but as she turned to look at Hinata in the face, a small frown appeared on her face," Father says not to shower you with any flowers or gifts. He said you did something wrong…did you, onee-san?" Hanabi looked into the eyes of Hinata and tried to configure any answer. However, Hanabi sensed a deep pain hidden in her sister's white eyes.

"Yes, I did," spoke Hinata forlornly, reaching out to touch Hanabi's brown strands of hair. "You're hair is growing longer, I see."

Hanabi smiled, not noticing the intended change in subject," Yes, and the boys at school have been blushing ever since Father allowed me to attend a private school instead of tutoring!"

Hinata chuckled softly," I see. That's good. But be careful with the boys…they can break a girl's heart easily." It was so good to see a family member who didn't know the circumstances of her situation. Hanabi would be the only one who would not look at Hinata with hateful eyes when she returned home after the recovery.

Hanabi giggled, covering her mouth in the process," Yea, probably! But Neji-niisan told me a secret about boys that will make them follow after me like servants!" Hanabi giggled some more.

At the mention of Neji, Hinata's body stiffened and she found it difficult to hold her smile. Already, her eyes were burning and Hinata controlled her tears from rushing out. "…really, what did he say?"

Hanabi smiled," He said that a girl's genuine smile can melt a boy's heart into liquid."

Hinata held her breath and immediately covered her mouth. She turned the other way, as the tears flooded out like waterworks. "Oh God, I'm so sorry, Hanabi," was Hinata's reply as she rushed to wipe her tears away. The tears came out unexepectedly.

"Onee-san, what's wrong?" wondered Hanabi astonishingly as she stared at Hinata's form. "Why are you crying? I thought you would laugh." Hanabi reached an arm to pat Hinata's shoulder, but it still did not good. Her older sister was still crying and the muffled sounds from her covered mouth made Hanabi sad.

Everything…just by Hanabi's last comment…brought out all the memories Hinata ever shared with Neji. Memories that were wonderful, bad, sad, and happy…they were all memories of the two of them together. And now, realizing that Neji was not going to come back and create new memories with her pulled Hinata into a world of despair. This feeling of doubt, pain, and love overrode all of Hinata's hopes of moving on. She was still stuck in the past and it was too beautiful of a memory of Neji for Hinata to forget him.

Hinata knew she was weak.

His touches, his smiles, his voice, and his face…they were all still evident in Hinata's mind. Could she move on? As Hinata spilled more tears, she felt herself falling into a deeper abyss of loss. Her heart was already starting to wrench all over again. This wasn't what she wanted...she wanted to be strong for Neji...for their love.

_Neij, is loving you able to make me capable of living? _She pondered, as her heart ached for his presence right now.

Hanabi was confused by her sister's actions. "Onee-san, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry." She reached to pat Hinata again.

Hinata covered her face and shook her head," No, it's not your fault, Hanabi. It's me…It's my entire fault."

* * *

Sakura sighed in frustration as she was plummeted onto the blue cushioned mat for the tenth time! Looking up into the eyes of her partner, Sasuke, Sakura snarled at him. "Jerk."

Sasuke smirked and held a hand out. Sakura took it and the two partners went back into a sparring position again. "Practice makes perfect, Sakura."

"Tch, this coming from a genius?" remarked Sakura bitterly. She attacked first with a punch, but Sasuke blocked it. Next, there was a jumping turn roundhouse kick, but Sasuke blocked it again. Sakura, charged with emotion, yelled out during each of her attacks, but again was blocked "Dammit, Sasuke, you are the only person in the world who can block my attacks three times in a row! Ugh!" Sakura sighed again as her back touched the cushioned mat, but now out of anger, "Aarrrrgh!"

Sasuke chuckled," C'mon, Sakura." He helped her up again and now was instructing her on her attacks. "You're too forward and your emotions convey your attacks. Just by looking at the direction of your eyes, you seem to hit me with more force than precision. In most of the spars I've seen you fight, your strength has been your winning trait. Precision on the other hand is maybe not as much."

Sakura scoffed at the comment," _Okay_, than what do I have to do to _win_?"

Sasuke walked behind Sakura and held out her hands. He spoke clearly to her ears, sending a tingly sensation down Sakura's spine. Sakura gulped and couldn't help the beating of her heart race faster than usual. "Breathe, calm your senses, and study your opponent more." He then walked away from Sakura and reached for his duffel bag and slung it around his shoulders. "I think you'll do fine on your own now."

Sasuke gathered up his towel and water bottle and headed for the door.

"Wait."

Sasuke stopped and turned around. He had been sweating and the ebony strands of hair clung to his pale-colored face. His high cheekbones brought out the contours of his face.

Sakura bit her lip as she stared at his handsome features," Do you…do you ever think that you'll…"

Sasuke was staring at her with his usual cold expression as he waited patiently for her question.

Sakura felt more uneasy and couldn't help but shuffle her feet, but continued," Do you…think that you'll ever fall in love again, Sasuke?"

Sasuke wasn't taken aback by the question. He stared at Sakura and wondered what she was implying, but stated honestly,"I don't know. For me, love and my job have never liked each other."

Sakura nodded, showing that she understood. She knew that Sasuke's past with Haruko had changed his life. He was more reserved, cold, and a better assassin after Haruko's death. But it never stopped Sakura. It was only in these moments of personal questions and answers, did she find herself secretly loving him more and more.

_Until he's mended his heart, I will confess to him, _she thought to herself as Sasuke left the sparring room without a good-bye.

--

"You've broken her well," spoke Hiashi.

"Yes, Hyuuga-san," answered Sasuke. Tonight, he was called in to speak with his recent client. Sasuke was dressed all in black from his dark leather jacket to his black sole shoes.

They were in the Hyuuga Corporation building located on the top floor of the building. All doors and windows here were shut and security cameras were not allowed in Hyuuga Hiashi's office.

"You know, my daughter will be returning home in a few days and we'll be having an important dinner on the day of her return," spoke Hiashi in his deep, cold voice.

"I see," spoke Sasuke, his eyes respectfully not making eye contact. The price of killing Hyuuga Neji was twenty million yen. It was the biggest price Sasuke was ever given. The money was now resting peacefully in his bank account. "And what else do you need my presence for?"

Hiashi scratched his chin, leaning back on his chair," You're work is efficient, Uchiha. I am amazed you found the two of them so quickly. Therefore, I want to employ you."

Sasuke shook his head," I don't work for anyone besides my boss and myself."

Hiashi nodded, taking Sasuke's comment into thoughtful consideration," True enough, but this work requires more of a longer term."

Sasuke's eyes rose," What do you mean, Hyuuga-san?"

Hiashi grinned," I need you to take down this list of people." He handed the sheet of white paper to Sasuke. Taking it from Hiashi's hand, Sasuke looked down at the list. "When?" he asked cooly.

Hiashi liked how Sasuke never questioned his authority," I don't really care. But I do know that they're not the ordinary people I've dealt with. Two of them are highly respected and not easily swayed. I've had a hard time trying to get them under my control and I've realized they're better off dead since they're so problematic. The third one is just out of convenience. Therefore, I need you, Sasuke, to go undercover so that they'll never suspect it was you who would seal away their fates."

Sasuke was perturbed by the harm in his voice; just the way he spoke was like he was enjoying himself as he prided on smashing them under his feet, with them going unnoticed as to who would take their lives. Looking down at the list, he contemplated the situation.

"How much?"

"Twenty million yen for each person."

Staring at the list, Sasuke contemplated again. Two of the names on the list were powerful and well-known people. If Sasuke wasn't careful, he could be killed. But wasn't this the reason he decided to do such underground activities…? There was a certain thrill that Sasuke felt when he was risking his life and going against the law. In his life, he had never felt that he could do a better job than this and still be unknown to society. It was his way of life and Sasuke chose it out of his own free will.

It was these kinds of people like Hiashi that Sasuke killed for that would someday be defied…those who ordered others to kill another human being for the sake of money or power. Sasuke knew that Hiashi's fate would somehow end up the same as the targets. Did Sasuke really care?

_No._

"I'll take it," answered Sasuke, eyeing Hiashi this time.

Hiashi grinned," Good. Then you will be needing a change of name-"

"Don't change my name," ordered Sasuke.

Hiashi looked up in surprise; so much for not defying Hiash's authority. "Do you really think that taking this big of a deal will leave you careless to your protection?" Hiashi asked incredulously.

However, Sasuke was stern and answered bluntly again," I take these risks and I've never changed my name just for the sake of protection. Leave it. Just tell me what is my undercover job."

Hiashi was shocked, but couldn't help but gain a new respect and fear for this assassin. "A bodyguard…for my daughter."

Sasuke's raised an eyebrow," _Which one?" _

"My youngest daughter, Hanabi, of course," spoke Hiashi obviously. "My eldest, Hinata, is now a disgrace to me. I don't care what happens to her, really. I just can't get rid of her, that's all."

Sasuke made no reaction to the cold-bloodedness in Hiashi's character.

"So, remember the names on the list. I don't care when they die. In all, I get my youngest daughter's guaranteed safety, while at the same time the pending deaths of those people. You, also benefit. You'll be receiving a good wage for your services to Hyuugas and also any time that you wish to eliminate those people. I say, Uchiha, this deal may be too good to be true, isn't it?" spoke Hiashi with a hint of cynicism in his voice.

Sasuke was still holding an unmoved facial expression in their conversation and it added more to the mystery surrounding Sasuke for Hiashi.

"You don't need to worry," spoke Sasuke," if you're thinking I'm going to betray you. You have my trust."

Hiashi smiled wryly and it was starting to annoy Sasuke to a very high degree as his face stayed in its usual emotionless state. People who smiled too much was a pet peeve of Sasuke's.

"Good. You may leave."

Sasuke stood up, bowed, and left the office. As he walked outside in the dark Tokyo night, his eyes trained again on the list of the three names. This deal was actually a really good one. Looking at the list, Sasuke was already wondering how his position could make himself unsuspecting to the three names. After all, he had never met these people or knew their relations to the Hyuugas.

_1) Sabaku Temari_

_2) Sabaku Kankurou_

_3) Hachimiya Narumi_

Author's Notes: Hey readers! So...how was it? hehe. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Stay tuned for the next update! PLEASE REVIEW! I would really appreciate it!


End file.
